


Errare humanum est (perseverare diabolicum)

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [26]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Next-Gen, Rejection, UDC!verse, Uncle-Niece Relationship, past mistakes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Il est temps pour Oksanna de prendre la place de sa tante au centre du Zodiaque. Cependant tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Saga a sa petite idée sur la question.





	Errare humanum est (perseverare diabolicum)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Prompt** : “So what if I’ve made mistakes? They don’t define me.”  
>  **Disclaimers** : Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada, Oksanna et l'UDC!verse, à moi  
>  **Note** : [Chronologie UDC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112840). Se déroule post post-UDC. Saga a quarante-six ans. Oksanna est la fille de Dimitri, le frère bâtard de Rachel, et seule héritière de la lignée.

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, Novembre 2016 _

« J'ai fait des erreurs et alors ? S'emporta Oksanna. Elles ne me définissent pas pour autant, que je sache ! »

Saga n'eut qu'un soupir :

« Si, justement. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée le cosmos d'Oksanna s'était déployé sur le Domaine Sacré afin d'endosser officiellement son héritage, les réactions escomptées s'étaient fait attendre. Pis : elles étaient allées à l'encontre de ce qui était attendu. Médusés - mais au fond, pas tellement surpris - Saga et Rachel avaient assisté, impuissants, au rejet quasi unanime de l'adolescente par les chevaliers d'or auxquels elle était désormais censée vouer son existence.

La célébration de son seizième anniversaire, la veille, s'était pourtant bien déroulée : festif et bon enfant, l'événement avait vu ancienne et nouvelle générations se mêler et la jeune fille être chaleureusement félicitée pour son entrée dans le monde des adultes. Rachel n'avait pas réussi à cacher son émotion devant le poignet gauche de sa nièce, dont la peau fine était encore rouge et enflée par le tracé sombre du tatoueur, et l'avait serrée contre son cœur, Oksanna désespérément accrochée à ses épaules comme terrifiée soudain à l'idée de se séparer de sa tante. Les plus jeunes s'étaient pendus à son cou pour la couvrir de baisers, Andreas bombant en sus le torse lorsqu'il rappelait à qui voulait l'écouter qu'Oksanna était sa cousine bien-aimée ; Pia lui avait offert un châle léger dont le tissage d'une finesse toute arachnéenne avait dû exiger des dizaines d'heures de travail ; quant aux six autres ayant également succédé à leurs maîtres respectifs, ils avaient fait preuve d'une grande bienveillance à son égard et s'étaient efforcés de la rassurer : tout se passerait bien.

Les voies du cosmos étaient toutefois assez impénétrables pour que le lendemain, les mêmes qui pourtant l'avaient convaincue de leur concours plein et entier, rejetassent le lien qu'elle leur offrait en toute bonne foi et qui avait pour objectif d'unir à la fois leurs consciences et leurs puissances. Seuls Pia et Kireth ne s'étaient pas détournés ; le contrecoup avait été presque aussi terrible pour eux qu'il l'avait été pour Oksanna.

Bafouée, humiliée, celle-ci s'était enfuie, rompant net avec la sollicitude désolée de Saga et de Rachel et niant à chacun de ceux qu'elle avait pourtant fini par considérer comme des compagnons la possibilité de s'expliquer. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer ainsi que Saga put s'en rendre compte devant leur air piteux et embarrassé tandis qu'il les confrontait à la situation et que Rachel partait à la recherche de sa nièce.

Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient refusé, avaient-ils argué, mais leurs cosmos alimentés par la part inconsciente de leurs êtres, celle dans laquelle il ne faisait pas bon de creuser trop profond avait rajouté Kireth sombrement, comme ses pairs hochaient la tête en silence. Oui les années passaient, et oui aussi, les gens changeaient. Mais la mémoire ne s'effaçait pas si facilement et il ne faisait plus guère de doute que le comportement et les actes passés d'Oksanna eussent imprimé leur souvenir plus durablement qu'il n'était souhaitable pour la bonne harmonie du cercle zodiacal. Même James avait baissé les yeux quand Saga lui avait demandé si tout cela était bien _raisonnable_.

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

 

* * *

 

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

Cette fois tout à fait renfrognée, Oksanna s'était tassée dans le fauteuil sous la fenêtre du bureau du Pope, ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle n'en dardait pas moins un regard brûlant d'indignation sur Saga resté debout, appuyé contre sa table de travail et les bras croisés.

« Si c'était vrai, ça voudrait dire que personne n'a droit à l'erreur, qu'il faudrait être parfait, tout le temps ! Et que seuls ceux qui le sont ont droit à de la considération tandis que les autres ne sont que des moins que rien ! Alors c'est ça que je suis pour eux ? Une moins que rien ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Personne n'a dit ça.

— Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'ils me reprochent, non ?

— Leurs cosmos...

— J'emmerde leur cosmos ! Et je les emmerde, eux aussi ! »

Et l'adolescente d'éclater en sanglots, le visage enfoui entre ses bras, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour d'elle. Patient, Saga ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer jusqu'à ce que le silence revînt, à peine dérangé par quelques reniflements bientôt de plus en plus espacés. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il lui tendait un mouchoir. Sans un mot, elle s'en empara pour éponger ses joues puis se moucher.

« C'est injuste, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux rougis rivés sur le vieux tapis élimé. Je ne suis plus celle que mon père a voulu faire de moi. Je croyais qu'ils le savaient.

— Ils le savent mais ça ne suffit pas.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse de plus, dis-moi ? J'ai choisi d'appartenir au Sanctuaire, et j'ai pardonné à Rachel ! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais...

— Assumer.

— Pardon ? »

Interloquée, elle dévisagea le Pope dont le vert lumineux des prunelles s'était voilé tandis qu'une dureté qu'elle ne lui voyait plus que rarement creusait un peu plus les rides imprimées à ses traits par les années.

« Tu as raison, c'est injuste. L'erreur est difficile à pardonner et ce, quelle que soit l'intention qui a conduit à la commettre ou les actions qui visent à la réparer. L'erreur ne s'oublie pas. Jamais. Mais, oui aussi, elle contribue à te définir au même titre que chacun de tes mots ou de tes actes et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Oksanna secoua doucement la tête, son cœur se serrant inexplicablement devant le pâle sourire qui s'en vint érafler les lèvres de Saga :

« Parce que ce que tu choisis de faire de cette erreur conditionne toute ton existence. Soit tu décides de l'ignorer en la rejetant derrière toi parce que c'est du passé, parce que tu avais tout un tas de bonnes raisons, parce que ce n'était pas de ta faute, soit tu décides de te l'approprier, au même titre de tout ce qui fait que tu es toi aujourd'hui. Dans le premier cas, tu la subiras. Dans le second cas, tu t'en serviras. Elle ne sera pas moins cruelle, ni plus supportable mais au moins, tu sauras qui tu es et ton cosmos aussi, par la même occasion. Assumer la responsabilité de tes erreurs, c'est acquérir ta légitimité. Et ce n'est que lorsque tu en seras toi-même convaincue, que tu pourras convaincre les autres. »

Saga ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, pourtant Oksanna décelait dans la fixité de son regard une distance et une tristesse dont elle savait ne pas être l'objet. Elle hésita un instant, son mouchoir serré entre ses doigts, puis :

« ... C'est donc si difficile ?

— Il y a des jours avec, et des jours sans, admit le Pope dont le visage retrouvait sa mobilité et qu'un sourire plus franc l'éclairait. Mais une fois qu'on a pris une décision, le principe, c'est de s'y tenir.

— Alors c'est grâce à ça qu'ils ne t'ont pas chassé ?

— Disons plutôt que c'est à cause de ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé mourir : pour que je fasse ce choix et pas un autre. Mais c'est une longue histoire, rajouta-t-il gentiment devant l'air interrogateur de l'adolescente, qu'on n'a pas la patience d'écouter quand on a ton âge. Tu ferais mieux de descendre chez Armand : ils t'y attendent.

— ...Mais... !

— J'ai un autre conseil pour toi : fais-leur confiance. »

Elle déplia lentement ses jambes et se leva, avant de pivoter vers la fenêtre. Le crépuscule rendait les contours des temples imprécis mais une lumière accueillante s'échappait de celui du Capricorne.

« Eux ont envie d'avoir confiance en toi et, crois-moi : c'est une chance. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui répondre, Saga s'était installé derrière son bureau, une pile de dossiers prête à être disséquée devant lui et ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Elle sourit :

« Dis...

— Hm ?

— Tu me raconteras ?

— Un de ces jours.

— Promis ? »

Il ne répondit pas et après un instant de silence, elle haussa les épaules avant de sortir, tirant la porte derrière elle. La voix du Pope, grave et rassurante, retentit alors dans le couloir déserté :

« Promis. »

 


End file.
